Zonbi No Sekai
by Manga-Chan78
Summary: The world is upside down, the zombies and a virus are taking over the world . Ritsu and his friend Misaki and some others, are trying to survive and escape . But not without drama, love and angst .


**I really love zombie virus stories, this is a other zombie yaoi fic . This time with the Junjou Romantica & Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi Characters, I think you know what couples will be in it :3 Misaki ( Freshman) Shinobu ( Freshman) Yukina ( Freshman ) Sumi (Freshman ) Chiaki ( Sophomore ) Nowaki ( Sophomore ) Yuu ( Sophomore ) Akihiko ( Junior ) Ritsu ( Junior ) Kisa ( Junior ) Tsumori ( Junior) Hatori ( Junior ) Hiroki ( Teacher ) Miyagi ( Teacher ) Takano ( Teacher ) Yokozawa( Teacher ) Kirishima ( Teacher ) Asahina ( Teacher ) Isaka ( Teacher ) **

**Ps. I don't know what happened, I did a little mistake . But will fix it tomorrow ~ Sorry ! **

**- Manga-Chan78**

* * *

_That night I stayed up late ... I was tired but could not sleep . As I felt a throbbing in my chest . Is it my heart ? What does it want ? _  
_The wind blowing though the trees, and shadows drew on my wall of my bedroom . The full moon shone though the white curtains ._  
_Why do I feel like this ? _  
_Why do I feel empty inside ? _  
_Why ..._  
_Does it feel like it's the last peaceful night ?_  
" Ritsu-kun ! " Ritsu onodera yawned softly as he stopped, to wait for his childhood friend ." Misaki .. Good morning .." And yawned again as he could not help it, Misaki laughed slightly . " What did you do last night ? You look pale ." Said Misaki as he pushed his hand on his forehead ." It's nothing . " And pushed his hands away, they walked to the school . Where two teachers are greeting the students, as they came inside . Ritsu saw in the distance Akihiko Usami, walking with an other boy . Who was holding his arm ." Is that not that Sumi freak or what ? What's he doing with Akihiko .."  
" Ah well ..."  
" Did he not have any feelings for .." Ritsu stopped as Misaki looked away ." Well .. We had a little fight, last week when you were sick . And I caught him with Sumi ..."  
" What did you not told me, I'll kill that bastard ! "  
" What .. No no don't, it's okay .. I knew it will end like this ." As Misaki stopped Ritsu, before he will kill Akihiko ." Misaki .. "  
" Oi ! Get a room you two ~ " Said Kisa Shota as he walked to Ritsu and Misaki, along with Chiaki who held his drawing book ." Good morning ." Misaki smiled as it's nothing wrong ." Hey did you hear ? "  
" What ? " Ritsu asked as he walked on, with the three other boys . " Takano-sensei has dumped Yokozawa-sensei ." Whispered Kisa towards them ." Really .."  
" Yes I saw it yesterday . "  
" He just was stalking again ." Chiaki answered ." That's not true ~ " The smile on Kisa's face, told Ritsu and Misaki enough .  
" Hiro-san ! " Hiroki Kamijou-sensei looked behind him, as a student called his name ." Call me not like that in school Kusuma-san, it's Kamijou-sensei to you ! " Nowaki smiled as he ignored what Hiroki just told him ." I've made Chocolate cookies, but made so much . So I wanted to give them to you ." Hiroki blushed a little, and looked the other way ." What's it valentine ? "  
" No ! I just wanted to give them to you, do I need a reason ? " Asked Nowaki innocent . " No, not really .. " Hiroki grabbed the bag with cookies ." Thank you .."  
" Ah Hiro-san you are blushing ~ " Hiroki glared at Nowaki ." You're going to stay after school today, I mean it Kusuma-san ."  
" If you are there, I don't mind ~ "  
Hiroki sighed as he turned around, he bumped into someone else ." Oh sorry I did not see you ." That voice was 1 did not sound sorry at all, 2 Hiroki hates the person who has that voice ." You are ..."  
" Ah Tsumori-senpai good morning ! " Smiled Nowaki ." Nowaki my best friend, I see you have given something to Kamijou-senpai ? " Asked Tsumori as he leaned on Nowaki, who let's him . That Hiroki makes the cookies into crumbs ." It's not even Valentin you know ."  
" Ah but .."  
" Say should you not be in class ? " Asked Hiroki annoying as he wanted, that Tsumori let go of Nowaki ." What why now , If I remember correctly we have free period ~ "  
" If so why are you here ? Go study or something ! "  
" Ah but I wanted to see you so bad Hiro-san ~ " Nowaki did not know what's going on, but thinks Hiroki is super cute as he's angry and red ." Well .."  
" Hiroki ~ " Hiroki felt some weight on him, and the smell of cigaret's . And looked angry at his colleague Miyagi ." Oi get off of my you stink ."  
" Ah that's very mean of you, say whose are they ?" Miyagi took the cookies, and Nowaki's mouth fell open as Miyagi shoved one in his mouth ." Chocolate yummy ~ "  
" Miyagi-sensei ..." Miyagi went pale as Nowaki looked at him, with his cold blue eyes . " Ah Kusuma-san do not tell me .."  
Before this will get out hand, Hiroki decided to something very quick ." Say Miyagi is that not your suitor ? " As he pointed at Shinobu, who stood behind a wall . And looked angrily at Hiroki ." Ah ! Shinobu ."  
" Miyagi, Miyagi, Miyagi, Miyagi ... " Miyagi pushed the cookies back to Hiroki, and started running . As Shinbo went after him ." It's fate ! " He cried aloud .  
" Ah how cute I wish someone, ran after me ~ "  
" But Tsumori-senpai the girls hate you .."  
" Ah ! Why's that ? "  
" They call you a ... Pervert, hentai, Loli .."  
" Okay Nowaki that enough, you will really break my heart ! " Hiroki looked awkward, as Tsumori leaned on Nowaki . Without the other one noticed, Tsumori grinned at Hiroki as Nowaki did not look ." Ah Hiro-san, I .." Hiroki pushed the cookies back to Nowaki ." You are on free period right, you will get hungry while studying . Excuse me but I gave to go ! " And ran away quickly, as Nowaki stared with big eyes to the cookies . " Oh what a shame, no worries Nowaki . I eat them with you ~ " But before Tsumori could take one, Nowaki glared at him ." They are for Hiro-san ." And went after Hiro-san, Tsumori looked angry and shocked ." It's always him .. Shit I hope this will become his worst day ."  
What Tsumori did not know was, it will come true .  
Yukina Kou know what love is, only he does not know how love really can be . He only knew the love between husband and wife, but he never thought he . Would be in love with a boy, and the boy is named Kisa Shota ." Kisa-san good morning ! "  
" Ah Yukina you also a good morning ." Kisa said as he walked with his friend to their classes ." Say what do you have to do, after school actually ? "  
" Why ? "  
" Because I don't have seen you in a long time now, and .."  
" Sorry I have to go to my part-time job ." And turned around as he no longer, looked at Yukina who looked sad ." Ah okay .." Misaki and Chiaki looked at Yukina, who als went back to class ." He has a hard time now right , "  
" Yes apparently see you later ." Chiaki waved to Misaki, before he went to class ."  
" Say Kisa why did you lied ? " Asked Ritsu ." What did you mean ? "  
" Well weren't you fired or something ? "  
" Why should I deal with someone, who only plays with my feelings ." Ritsu was quiet, as Kisa looked upset at the ground ." Last time he asked the same thing, and I was a little late . And I saw him kissing a girl, who is from an other school ."  
" Really ? But then .."  
" And then he says he loves me, what a bullshit ." Ritsu was silent as he walked to his seat . "  
Akihiko Usami blew a thin smoke from his mouth, as he held his cigarette between his fingers . Today his day started very bad, so Akihiko decided to skip class . And maybe will go home early .  
He took another drag from his cigarette, as he thought of Misaki . His tears, the shock on his frowning face . Just as if he knew it would happen, but still was hoping ... Akihiko could not blame Misaki, since he always flirts with others . He drawn unwanted attention from someone . Someone who wanted to break them apart, and he succeeded . That cursed Sumi Akihiko will kill him, the most painful way .  
" Akihiko ." Akihiko looked behind him, and saw his classmate Hatori . An A student and class president ." What do you want ."  
" I have to come get you, from our sensei ."  
" Tell him I'm dead ."  
" Because of those cigarettes of yours ? Stop smoking it's forbidden on school ." Akihiko did not answered him ." Akihiko is this about Misaki ? " Again no answer ." Why don't you just go back to him ? Everyone's noticed that Sumi, is following you everywhere . And Misaki is far away from you, this should be resolved ."  
" How can I do that, as he avoids me ? "  
" Were you not the one, that asked him out ? "  
" Yeah .."  
" then you should knew what to do baka ."  
Akihiki sighed as he turned away from Hatori ." And you ? About Chiaki and Yuu .."  
" What about these two ! "  
" Well everyone knows you have feelings for Chiaki, but Yuu also likes him . What will you do ? You know how easy Chiaki can be, as Yuu pushed the right buttons .." Hatori did not answered him, and looked away from him ." I don't .. want to break our friendship . " Akihiko took the last drag of his cigarette, and let it fell on the ground . As he trampled it with his shoe ." Stop it ! " The two looked up and saw at the gate, a man walking every time against it . Like he was blind or something, the teachers stood at the other side of the gate .  
The gardener held his shovel, as the other hold a stick the female one . Walked up to him with angry eyes ." And what's the meaning of this ! Get out of here, before I call the police ! " She said but got no response, only the growl from his throat .  
" Don't worry I 've this under control ." Said a teacher who walked up to him, as he rolled up his sleeve .  
" There's something wrong with that guy ." Hatori said softly, Akihiko did not know what to say . But he felt chills come over him, as they watched the teacher grabbed the man by his collar . And hit him against the gate, that blood came out ." Hiii Akainu-sensei stop it ! You might hurt him ." Cried the woman, as she tried to stop him ." Everything is under .." But suddenly the other took, the arm and bit a hole in it . That blood spurted out .  
Akihiko and Hatori looked shocked as Akainu-sensei fell on the ground, screaming pain as the others were panicking . " Hold on we call an ambulance, Akainu-sensei hold ..." But the man did not replied, as he closed his eyes and his breath disappeared ."  
" He is .."  
" Akainu-sensei ..."  
Hatori felt himself stiffen, as he looked at them with a open mouth . Akihiko looked wide-eyed at them ." Is he .."  
Suddenly they saw Akainu-sensei getting him, he was slow and pale ." Akainu-sensei ." The female teacher looked at him, as the man's half-open eyes looked her ." Oh thank god you .." Akainu-sensei grabbed her by the shoulder, and bit her neck .  
Akihiko and Hatori looked in horror, as they saw the blood squirting out . And the head of the teacher fell off, the others screamed and ran away from him . Akihiko and Hatori looked at each other, and both ran quickly back inside . To save the one they cared the most .  
Misaki was bored in the classroom, he looked at Yukina . Who was taking notes, he then looked at Shinobu who ignored the teacher . And was busy with his cellphone, the teacher also ignored him back . You can't talk about Shinobu about his problems .  
Misaki's eyes looked over at Sumi, who sat in front of the class . He looked at the teacher without a care, but write down what he said . Misaki felt chills over him, as he looked at him .  
And then looked at his paper, he wanted to sigh . It's weird he sits now behind the class, since he usually sat next to Sumi . When they were bestfriends, he almost begged the girl . To switch seats with him, knew he thinks about it . Could he have seen here before somewhere ?  
Suddenly the door opened, and Misaki looked up . And looked into the eyes of Akihiko, who immediately stood in front of him ." Usagi-san .." We have to leave here ." Akihiko pulled at Misaki's arm, to pull him away from his seat ." Usagi-san how dare you to disturb my class ! " Screamed Yokozawa-sensei who let go of his book ." Usagi let me go ! "  
" Aki-chan ~ " Sumi stood up and went to Akihiko ." What's going on ? " Smiled Sumi as he held Akihiko's arm, but the other pushed him away ." Let go of me before I strangle you ."  
Sumi looked shocked and let go .  
Misaki glared at him, and pulled his arm away ." What do you want now, I've enough of your .." But Akihiko pushed his hands on Misaki's mouth, as he stood closer to him ." Listen the school is attacked now, the teachers are killing each other . We have to get out of here ." Sumi heard what he said, and his face went pale ." What ! "  
Now everyone looked at them, Yokozawa went straight towards them ." What's going on ? "  
" The school is attacked ." Akihiko said as he pulled Misaki ." What do you mean attacked ..." Yokozawa tried to follow them, but he could not leave his class . " Teachers are killing each other, we gotta get out of here ! Before they came inside ."  
Hatori ran to the class of Chiaki, he went up the stairs . He went around the corner, he hopes he's not too late . He saw in the distance of the other side, three students walking around . They drag their legs, as they slowly moved to his direction . Shit Hatori has not much time, and opened the door of Chiaki's class immediately . Everyone looked shocked at him ." Hatori ? "  
Yuu glared at him, Hatori would do the same . But Chiaki is more important ." We have to get out of here ! Everyone who want's to survive, has to get out ! " And wanted to run out the class, as he hold Chiaki who looked shocked . But saw he was too late, everyone screamed and back away from the doors . When they looked at the dead teenagers, Yuu stood up quickly and went to Hatori . " What's going on ! "  
The monster growled and came closer, as they wanted to catch the students .  
" Don't let them bite you ! "


End file.
